


I'm Not Jealous

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Summary: Daryl sees the reader talking to another man and gets jealous. The reader goes to bring him lunch and a fight ensues. Jealous, make-up, smut ensues. Season 3. Right after they find the prison. Prison Era.





	I'm Not Jealous

Daryl watched as you flirted with James, one of the Woodbury survivors that Rick had foolishly let into the prison. He watched you from across the large commons area as he sat on the stairwell, sharpening sticks into arrows to replenish his supplies.

Daryl clenched his jaw shut as he watched you touch James’ arm and laugh at whatever idiotic joke he had just made. You let your hand linger on his shoulder for a second too long. Daryl looked down and took another swipe at the wooden stick he was carving into an arrow. He swiped down the wood roughly as he sharpened it into a point. He looked back over at you as you shook your head and laughed loudly, smiling so bright.

He watched the two of you interact with pure jealous anger in his eyes.

Daryl stood up, grabbing his arrows and stormed off into his cell. He finished sharpening the sticks he had gathered and went to work carving out the notches to add the feathers. His mind raced with images of you laughing and touching him, making his blood boil.

Suddenly, you emerged through the curtained-off doorway holding a bowl of soup in your hand.

“Hey,” you said, walking into the cell.

You noticed the angry look on his face when his eyes met yours, but you didn’t think much of it as he was always so serious.

“I brought you some lunch. You should really eat,” you said pushing the bowl towards Daryl.

“I’m busy!” he grunted loudly, poking out his elbow at the bowl and turning his attention back to his arrows.

“Fine… I’ll just set it on the table for later then,” you said.

You turned around to leave, noticing his obvious bad mood. You heard the sound of the wooden arrows crashing to the floor as you went to reach for the curtain, blocking the doorway.

Before you could reach it with your dominant hand Daryl’s hand was on your wrist. He grabbed it, roughly, and pulled you to the side of the door. He spun you around and pushed your back into the hard wall, by your sternum. His hand rested there as he held you in place, glaring you down as angry as you had ever seen him.

“What the hell?” you asked in a surprised tone as you looked at him with confusion in your eyes.

“Don’t do that, Y/N,” he growled, holding your body in place.

“Do what?” you asked, innocently.

“Don’t pretend like you weren’t fucking all over that guy out there! He probably thinks you want to fuck him now!” he yelled, under his breath, his blood boiling again as he relived the memory.

You rolled your eyes and struggled out of his grip.

“You have got to be kidding me,” you said as you walked into the middle of the cell, folding your arms, your own anger gathering at the notion.

“I’m not fucking kiddin’ ya. Ya flirt with a man like that and just watch him come calling to collect,” he said, jutting his finger out at the door for emphasis.

“We just ate together. That’s all. I don’t even know him that well,” you said, gritting your teeth as you watched him fall apart.

Daryl’s jaw clenched as if he was resisting saying whatever thought had just entered his mind. He walked toward you until his body and face were ghosting yours.

“Maybe ya wanna fuck him,” he said, looking you up in down in angry disgust.

You rolled your eyes and huffed, tightening your folded arms and shaking your head as you looked away.

“Yeah, Daryl. I want to fuck him. In fact, I want to fuck all the guys out there. Is that what you want to hear? You are beyond ridiculous,” you said in anger and started to walk towards the cell door again.

He grabbed your arm and spun you around, forcing your body back onto the table. The bowl of soup went flying onto the floor, the bowl breaking in a loud thud.

“Nice going,” you said in an angry huff, glaring him down in defiance as he forced your body onto the table.

You unfolded your arms and gripped the sides of the table as you sat back onto it. You leaned forward, your own angry eyes, matching his as you glared each other down.

His hand came to the back of your hair and he pulled it tightly, causing your head to be pulled back and expose your neck.

His lips came to your ear, he harshly kissed your neck below it, biting it – marking what was his.

“Need I remind you, who you belong to, Y/N?”

You didn’t admit that the very action caused you to close your eyes and nearly moan. But, you forced them open and kept your angry face intact.

“I don’t belong to anyone, Dixon,” you said, trying to keep your voice hard as he started to turn you on.

His free hand ran to the middle of your shirt and he started to unbutton the white blouse you were wearing, one button at a time as his lips began to leave rough kisses up and down your neck. 

When he was done, his lips migrated across the nape of your neck to the other side of your neck. You moved your head, accordingly, causing him to smile and laugh into your skin.

“Really? Guess, I do need to remind you then, huh?” he asked, biting and kissing your neck with angry passion.

He unbuttoned the last button of your shirt and ran his hand immediately under your bra, taking in and cupping your breast roughly as his tongue increased its pressure and pleasure.

“Mmm. Maybe you do,” you said, bringing your hands up into his hair and massaging it, pulling his lips even harder into you.

He growled. His lips came off you and he leaned back. He looked down at your sad eyes and raw lips, that stared up at him with pure want. He leaned down and pushed his lips back to yours for a few more rough kisses before pulling away again. He brought both his hands to the sides of your blouse and pushed it down and off both shoulders.

You helped him undress you. Once your shirt fell to the floor you reached behind you and unclasped your bra, sliding out of it in no time flat.

You two hadn’t had much time for each other lately. With being on the run after Hershel’s farm burnt down and getting this place into shape you had hardly been able to talk, let alone much else. You knew his jealousy could get to be too much sometimes. But, you also knew how hard it was not to be able to spend any alone time with him either.

You craved him just as much as he craved you. He was crazy if you had ever thought about anyone else.

You stood up, forcing him back with your half-naked body. You ran your hands up his clothed chest and to his neck, which you grabbed onto. You rubbed his neck up and down, with pure lust in your eyes. You leaned up and kissed his lips, softly.

He shook his head and shook it off, not ready to drop his anger for you just yet. You smiled and copied his actions, leaving a trail of kisses down his chin, to the nape of his neck and to the side of it. You felt his fingertips lightly start caressing your back, still hesitant.

You ran your hands down to his chest, again copying his moves as you started to unbutton his shirt, your lips never stopping their trail of kisses.

His hands finally locked onto your body and he pulled you into him. You leaned back and concentrated on the last few buttons of his shirt before it popped open. You pushed your hands up his chest and shoulders and pushed his shirt off him.

You licked your lips at the sight of his bare chest and locked eyes with his again, moving your hands down to rub his chest up and down.

“Had I known it would make you so jealous, maybe I would have tried it a while ago,” you said, loving to see him so possessive over you after not being together for so long.

Daryl’s hands came up to your shoulders and he pushed you back onto the table behind you.

“I’m not jealous,” he growled, in a low, angry, tone.

You looked at his grip on both your shoulders and then locked eyes with his.

“Really?” you smirked, running your hands down his stomach and swirling around his abs.

You watched your hands as they caressed his skin.

“What if I told you he did want to fuck me?” you asked, running your eyes back to his, your hands returning to the back of his neck.

His hands pushed your shoulders back harder, moving the table back as you were pushed against the edge. The table hit the wall with a large thud.

“I fucking knew it. What’d he do?!” Daryl growled, taking his hands off you and pacing the room with his fists clenched.

“He wanted to walk me back up here. On the way up, he made a pass at me… Said he didn’t know why I was with you. That he could…” you stopped, seeing how angry he was getting.

Daryl turned to you with anger in his eyes and shouted, “That he could what?!”

You shook your head and rubbed your hands up and down your clothed thighs. You forced your eyes back to his and forced the words out of your mouth.

“He said…” you sighed, hesitating again.

“He said… He was sure he could give me what I needed since you obviously weren’t,” you grit your teeth as you watch Daryl get even angrier.

“That asshole!” Daryl shouted, slamming his fist into the concrete wall.

“Yeah. He is. I told him that, too,” you said.

Daryl’s eyes snapped over to you, narrow with anger again.

“What’d ya say?” he asked, blood still boiling through his body.

You hopped off the table and walked over to him.

“I told him that he was a pig. I told him that you were the only man I need and that he better stay the fuck away from me... And then I came to see you,” you said, your eyes innocent as you walked over to him.

Daryl’s eyes softened. He shook the hair in front of his eyes. He turned to face you, grabbing your chin with his hand and leaning down to kiss you. You closed your eyes and accepted his lips on yours as they pressed long and hard onto yours. He kissed you slowly a few times before he leaned back and brought his hands up to cup your face.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I shouldn’t have assumed…”

Before he could say another word, you reached up and shushed him with your index finger, pressing it to his lips. You shook your head and rested your hands on his shoulders.

“Don’t worry about it. I know who I belong to. I know it’s been a while, but I still only see you,” you confessed, your eyes looking up at him with loving sincerity.

He kissed your forehead and looked back down into your eyes. He traced his index finger down the side of your faces, as he admired you.

“You’re so fucking sweet,” he said, in admiration.

He winced after a moment and looked away.

“I’m sorry I haven’t… ya know been there for ya lately. You know what I mean,” he said, looking away slightly ashamed.

You rolled your eyes and wrapped your arms up and around his neck. You hugged him and left a slow kiss on the side of his neck before dangling back in front of him.

“Jesus, Daryl. You carry too much of that weight on your shoulders you’re going to knock yourself over. It isn’t your fault we’ve been running for our lives. Or that we have been busy making sure the prison is secure,” you said, running your hands back down his chest.

He looked at you sideways.

“I get it. I do. If anything? It makes me love you all the more for all you’ve done to help everyone here,” you said.

You looked up at him and smiled brightly, bringing your hand up to tuck the falling hair back behind his ear.

“You’re my man, Daryl. You don’t have to worry about me stepping out on you. Ever,” you said, seriously.

He nodded rapidly and bit his lip.

He looked down to your naked breasts, which heaved beneath him, getting mesmerized in them.

“You’re so fucking sexy, Y/N. God, I missed this body,” he said bringing his hands to cup your breasts again.

“You’re pretty fucking sexy yourself, Daryl… And I always miss you,” you said, your voice turning soft at the end.

You twirled out of his grip and walked back towards the table.

“Come remind me who I belong to, Daryl,” you said, unbuttoning your pants and shimming them off you, leaving you in just your pink panties.

He huffed and walked over to you as quickly as he could. He pushed his arms around your nearly naked body and pulled you in. He pushed you both back into the table and glared you down, nudging his nose into yours.

“I missed you so much…” he said, taking your lips back into his.

He guided your hand down to his clothed cock, rubbing your hand and his over it roughly. His lips left yours and he glared you down as you rubbed his cock. You bit your lip and smiled, getting wetter at the feeling of how much he wanted you.

You ran your hands to the button of his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped him. You leaned up and pushed your tongue into his mouth as you helped him shimmy his jeans down. You heard them hit the floor and felt him jolt up into your mouth further as he kicked off his boots and jeans.

 

You ran your hand down to his cock, which was throbbing so hard for you. You ran your right hand up and down it, your tongue stopping as you moaned to yourself and began to pump him up and down.

Daryl’s hand came to the back of your hair and yanked your lips off of his, pulling your head back.

“Shit, woman! Take it easy!” he complained, so fucking ready to explode already because of you.

You smirked and raised your hands in defense.

Daryl growled, with slight anger in his eyes. His hands came to the sides of your panties and he ripped them down to the ground. You stepped out of them, hands still raised as you watched him undress you.

Before you could say another word, his hands gripped your hips, rubbing your hipbones up and down, glaring them down as he did. He licked his lips and pushed you back onto the table, hard.

He looked up into your eyes, already breathing heavy at the thought of being inside you.

“What are you going to do to me, Dixon?” you asked, feigning innocent eyes and a pout as you arched your now, fully naked body up into his.

You ran our hands up his chest and gripped his shoulders.

His grip on your hipbones became harsher as he rubbed them up and down.

“Get up on that table, Y/N,” he said.

He pushed his nose to yours and leaned into your body even closer, his hand coming down in between your legs as his fingers tickled and traced your folds.

“Cuz, I’m gonna fuck you so fucking good you will remember who you belong to!” he growled, angry lust in his eyes.

You nodded and jumped quickly back onto the table. You positioned yourself at the edge of it and readjusted your legs, so they were open to him.

“Yeah?” you asked, pleading to him as you gripped at his shoulders again.

“Yeah,” he said, matter-of-factly.

“Good. I need it, so bad,” you said, aching for him.

You ran your hands down his chest and around his back, pulling him into you. His lips hit yours with a harsh thud.

You giggled.

He growled.

Slowly tracing his tongue around your upper lip before pushing it back inside your mouth.

His left hand wrapped around your back. His right knee nudged between your legs, pushing your left leg even further out. His hand quickly grabbed your left leg and positioned your foot on his lower back, wrapping your leg around him as his tongue swirled around yours with pure hunger.

You moaned and ran your hands up into his hair, pulling yourself forward and further onto his lips as you grabbed his tongue with yours and countered your direction. Your tongue melted into his in perfect harmony, as if no time had passed since the last time they were inseparable. You moaned and whimpered into his kiss, loving the feeling of his naked body intertwined with yours.

He growled again, pulling his lips abruptly from yours, his eyes dark at your needy, panting face. He pushed his lips to yours one more time before gripping your body with his left hand and glaring you down. He reached his right hand down and grabbed his cock.

His eyes never left yours, his lips so close to yours, as he navigated the waters he knew so well. He pushed his tip slightly into your folds, which were soaking wet for him at this point.

“Oh, fuck! So, fucking ready!” he groaned, clenched his jaw.

His eyes turned angrier as he glared you down, slowly trailing it up and down your folds, lightly teasing you.

“Mmhmm…Daryl…” you moaned, smiling happily at him as you continued to massage his hair, waiting for him to take you.

His left hand gripped harshly to your side as he trailed you. He looked at you with resolve and pushed his cock slowly inside you. His left hand gripped your body tighter as he pushed into you, holding you into place as he pulsated deep inside you.

“Oh, yeah!” you moaned quietly, staring at him happily as he pushed his way inside you.

“Oh, fuck!” Daryl groaned loudly as he felt himself invading you.

His body arched into yours, his head and torso leaning back as he filled you. His eyes closed. He smiled to himself at the feeling, something he hadn’t felt in far too long.

“Oh, shit, Y/N! God damn!” he nearly shouted, hitting into your hilt a few times and stopping again.

“Shhh…” you half groaned half giggled, as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling your body further into his, putting your lips to his ear and his lips to your other ear.

His right arm came around and wrapped around your body, just as his left arm did. Securing his grip on either side of you as he pulled you into him.

“I can’t help it, Y/N. You feel so fucking good!” he groaned loudly, starting to hit into you while he held onto you for dear life.

Suddenly, all thought of anything but the feeling of him hitting his cock into you was out of your mind.

You held on as he started to thrust into you, hitting your hilt and your spot immediately, not letting loose as he hammered into you.

“Oh, shit!?!” you cried out in shocked surprise, your voice echoing throughout the room.

He usually wasn’t one to start off so rough. But, you had to admit it made you so much hotter. It showed you how much he missed you. The feeling was definitely mutual. You missed the weight of your man on you so fucking much.

You swiftly pushed your lips to the side of his neck and wrapped your leg around him even tighter, trying to match his rhythm.

His lips came to the opposite side of your neck and he gave you harsh kisses back, thrusting even harder and faster into you.

“Yeah? You like it rough?” he asked, between thrusts, into your ear.

You felt shivers explode from the spot he whispered into and you quickly leaned back, hanging onto him by his neck as you exposed your body.

“Yes! Oh, Fuck! I missed you!” you said, again a little too loudly, closing your eyes and smiling as you felt him fucking you into the table.

His hands around your sides and back gripped you even tighter at your words and he thrust into you even more harshly.

You whimpered loudly and ran your hands down his chest, around his sides, and gripped his back, the same as he had done you.

You smiled at him and pulled your lips back to his. Taking them in, every occasion you could as your bodies ebbed and flowed in rhythmic pleasure.

His eyes rolled back in his head after a few times and he stopped your bodies, his cock deep inside you.

He looked at you and smiled, happily, and then slowly pushed his tongue into your mouth. You were both sweaty, your hearts pounding, and your bodies aching and throbbing for each other.

You smiled and moaned happily as he pushed his tongue inside you, paying close attention to you and your tongue. He knew how much you loved being kissed. He wasn’t much of a PDA man, but you remembered behind closed doors had ALWAYS been a different case. You kissed him back feverishly, your body starting to writhe onto his cock on its own accord as his kiss made you so ready to hit your high.

His hands came up your back and gripped your shoulders from behind, biting your tongue slightly when he felt you riding his cock on your own.

His lips pulled away from yours and he gripped your shoulders as he started to hit into you, in three-second intervals, the small wooden table, bouncing loudly every time. You looked at him and matched his rhythm, hitting your hips back down onto his when he slammed his up, creating the most amazing feeling.

You leaned up and wrapped your arms tightly around his neck and shoulders. You kissed and bit his neck as you repositioned.

“Fuck me, hard, baby! Make me yours…” you said into his ear, starting to bounce up and down on his cock faster than before.

His arms wrapped around your back. He growled and kissed your neck harshly before pulling you into him and thrusting his cock into you as deep and fast as he could.

“Oh yeah! Oh, fuck! Yeah!” you whimpered loudly between each hit, slamming your pussy up and down as fast as you could.

“You, fucking, love that cock don’t ya, Y/N?” Daryl growled into your ear.

This just made you come even closer, shivers exploding in all the right places.

You fell back again, just enough so that your lips were ghosting his. You knew how much he loved to watch you come apart. You gripped his shoulders and rode him up and done, faster and faster until he hit your hilt and spot one last time and you exploded.

“Oh, fuck!! Daryl!!” you looked at him in shocked pleasure as you came in front of his eyes.

“Yeah, you fucking cum good for that cock!” Daryl growled.

He began to hammer into you even harder than before. You were a whimpering moaning mess as he fucked you so hard. He glared down your body as it bounced up and down on his cock. He thrust into you faster and deeper until he hit his hips into you and came deep inside you.

“Fuck, yeah!! Y/N! Take it!” he said nearly moaning as he came deep inside you.

He stared into your eyes and pushed even further into you. You smiled. He groaned and hit into you a few more times.

He pulled out of you and his hands ran to the sides of your face. He cupped it with both of his big, strong, hands.

“God damn, Y/N!” he said, staring at you in slight wonder as he panted away his high.

You smiled and leaned your lips back up to his. You kissed him shortly before letting your leg down from his body and letting it dangle.

You ran your hands down to his chest, which was glistening with sweat. You ran your hands up and down his gorgeous body, turning yourself on again.

“Maybe I should make you jealous more often.” you said, with a slight smirk.

Truth be told James wasn’t the first guy to pull shit like that on you. You just never told Daryl, because you knew how he would react and you could tell the guys to fuck off on your own. But, seeing the jealous side of Daryl had certainly made you re-evaluate that.

He smirked and then glared at you.

“Shut up,” he said.

You laughed and shook your head.

“Make me,” you said with a smirk.

He growled and pushed his lips back to yours, grabbing your tongue into his again as he kissed you so passionately. You moaned happily and ran your arms back up and wrapped them around his neck. Daryl left soft kisses down your cheek to the side of your neck.

“With pleasure…” he said as he began to treat your body with more sweet kisses.

The two of you spent the rest of the day loving on each other. And James never bothered you again.


End file.
